1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fuel injection valve having a piezoceramic valve body, comprising a plurality of superposed ceramic plates each having one conductor layer on each side and voltage leads to the conductor layers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A fuel injection valve of the said type has been described in the DE-OS No. 24 02 085. Therein adjacent ceramic bodies are provided on both sides with conductor layers and are separated from one another by one insulating layer each. The conductor layers are connected to electrodes. A connection of such conductor layers to electrodes is difficult and complicated.
The DE-OS No. 17 51 543 describes a fuel injection valve, wherein a metallic carrier plate carries ceramic plates. Same are oppositely polarized each; thereby unsymmetries and variations of the setting paths of the valve are caused. Also in this case the voltage connection to the carrier plate is critical.